Survival or Thrival
by epalmer
Summary: Mainly OC mine The Alteran Government, assistance of the Vedan Elves, desperately attempt to retake their homeland from misguided partisans and to eliminate the Evil 3rd iteration of the Oznian Empire, which has, in the span of a single year destroyed most of the independent nations in the known world and have only failed in destroying Altera because of mostly impassable mountains
1. Description

Description

The Alteran Government, with the assistance of the Vedan Elves, desperately attempt to retake their homeland from misguided partisans and to eliminate the Evil 3rd iteration of the Oznian Empire, which has, in the span of a single year destroyed most of the independent nations in the known world and have only failed in destroying Altera because of mostly impassable mountains. (time period reminiscent of 17-1800s)

story/65086156-survival-or-thrival


	2. Prologue

***Message from the author***

This is my first work and it is not proofread, please feel free to give me constructive criticism and ideas. I intend to lengthen chapters significantly as I gain a following, motivation, and to be honest ideas. I am posting this on multiple websites to see if anyone is interested.

In the Era of the 3rd Oznian Empire 1, on the planet Dius, an obscure, lonely world, the Oznian Empire, having returned from a centuries long exile.

The Oznian Empire has swept through the Granula, an expansive wasteland that many thought to be endless, it has obliterated the Chesterian Queendom, an agricultural hub for the surrounding nations, and worse of all it has defiled the Duchies surrounding the relatively minor City State of Alteriania. Alteriania was once known for its awesome power and righteousness, however much has changed since that since the arrival of the Oznian Empire.

A once great and noble empire, Altera dominated every scrap of land from the Granula to Endless Oceans. It ruled with a just but merciful hand until the Oznian Empire reappeared. The foolish and misguided people, however overthrew the monarch Duchess Emila, her nation in ripped apart by partisan forces on the inside and the ceaseless, apparently endless bands of barbarians from the Oznians, she fled the capital city of Altera. Altera is a coastal city located along the Endless Ocean. It is surrounded by a massive wall that is believe to predate humanity itself historians believe it was created by the Grandiose Empire, a long lost civilization now remembered by their expansive advancement in science, philosophy, and the arts.

Emila and her government were forced to gather everyone they could and are now in exile in the Vedan Isles, which are populated by the still recovering elves, a stunning race who have are mostly superior in every way to humans, who had to flee after the 2nd Oznian Empire desecrated their homes. Emila made the decision to reconquer her homeland from the foolish partisans while they attempt to hold off the Oznian Empire, who can only attack through a narrow corridor called the Olanan Valley in mostly impassable mountains.

The only other way to reach Alteriania is by the Endless Sea, which is controlled by the Vedan Elves and the still loyal Royal Alteran Navy with their heavy 206 gun flagship the "ARHMS Invincible". It is a stunning sight, it has a beautiful white paint job with an Olive Branch hanging on a sword painted in brilliant gold and vibrant purple colors. Its imposing silhouette has been known to cause entire cities to surrender to her might. She is surrounded by many smaller ships ranging from ships of the line, to transports, to sloops intended for patrolling and small frigates for raiding. The Alterianian Navy is known for the professionalism and dignity of its sailors, a far cry from the conscripts of other nations. The Alterianian Navy is truly a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately the Alterianian Army is in shambles as the majority of the soldiers joined the partisans leaving only the impeccable officers, cavalry and elite units such as the Defender Battalion of grenadiers. They have unfortunately been placed under temporary command of the navy since they no longer technically have a place to call home.

If Duchess Emila has anything to say about it though, everything will change.


	3. Chapter 1

***Message from the author***

This is my first work and it is not proofread, please feel free to give me constructive criticism and ideas. I intend to lengthen chapters significantly as I gain a following, motivation, and to be honest ideas. I am posting this on multiple websites to see if anyone is interested.

In the first year of the era of the 3rd Oznian Empire aboard quarterdeck of the Pride of the magnificent Alterianian Navy, "ARMS Invincible" stand the Queen in exile Emila, a young women no older than 16. At first glance she seems like any other royalty, self-absorbed, however she was not raised in a palace. At the age of 4 she was sent to live with the many allies of Alteriania. She learned archery and healing magic from the elves, finance and leadership from the Chesterians, and warfare from the Alterianian sergeants. Many were shocked when her now deceased father sent her out. They had held the belief that women were incapable of leadership or anything other than bearing children and cleaning. Emila had quickly proven herself to them however.

Emila surprised everyone even more when she legalized homosexuality and revealed to everyone her new queen consort Adrienne, a breathtakingly, stunning young women with a noble and stalwart yet soft appearance who she had met while studying with the elves. Adrienne is a master healer and archer but most importantly of all, she is the heir apparent of the Elven Empress herself.

Standing near to the left of the queen consort and the queen-in-exile is the newly promoted Grand Commodore Robert Brittleton. Grand Commodore Brittleton is not a frail man, he has a scar across his left brow from leading many a boarding action against the 2nd Oznian Empire, his rugged looks make the most noble of women swoon when he glances there way. He is currently the highest ranking loyal Navy officer since many members of the admiralty joined the partisans. Luckily the majority of the officers who actually serve on the warships remain loyal to their queen.

Standing a fair distance from the Commodore and on the right side of the queen-in-exile is Grand General Stark, she leaves much to be desired when it comes to size, and she is an extremely stunning, beautiful, and skinny and of average height. She claimed victory in many a fight against opponents who greatly discounted her skill as a warrior. Her background is vital to her devastating skills. She was a woman born of the streets, she grew up a thief and eventually was caught and thrown in front of a royal court at the age of 11 where she was given a choice between the jails or army. Being a courageous girl, she chose the army where she developed a since of respect and honor serving in many wars including the destruction of the dragons where at the age of 17 became the youngest commander in history.

The ship they are standing on represents the pride of the most advanced navy ever, everything had taken years to build. The admiralty had spared no expend bring the greatest carpenters and gunsmiths and sail makers to ensure the "ARMS Invincible" wouldn't be just a metaphorical name but in fact a literal representation of the dreadnought's power. The hull is made of 2 layers of timber with iron between them, there are 100 guns for broadsided, 3 lead guns and 3 guns on the rear. In addition there is a large ram and 4 heavy mortars on board. The Invincible requires a crew 500 to operate at maximum capacity but can hold double. It's sheer size however means that it cannot travel without an entire fleet to carry supplies. The lumbering ship has massive sails and utilizes the new, innovative steam engine that make it surprisingly hasty, enough that if it was with the wind it could likely out run a ship of the line.

The rest of the mammoth fleet is composed of 32 ships of the line ranging in strength, 47 escort ships, and as many as 100 transport ships carrying soldiers and supplies. While not has heavy or well-armed as the dreadnought, 2 150 gun Men O' War served as the admiralty and the army's temporary command centers considering the dreadnought did not have enough room to house the operations of the entire wartime government and that they would thought they would probably not be able to build a large enough command center on the land the elves were giving them.

In addition to the royal armada, a second, much smaller detachment of ships was sent off with the most elite of Alteriania's soldiers and nearly half of their materials to build a permanent new port base far to the West in land that had been owned for many generations but had never been used. It was also perfect for launching strikes on the mainland, which is separated by only a small channel.

Standing on the quarterdeck of the frigate "ARMS Veda" was Commander Brom Havard. He is a man advanced in his age, his body is covered with the scars of wars past. He saw combat at the tail end of the conflict with the 1st Oznian Empire where he was raised to the rank of general, the youngest in history, until he got stripped to a Commander after a highly classified and debated incident during the opening-moves of the 2 Oznian conflict. Now, the queen recognized the folly of the old generals and gave Commander Havard a brevet promotion and a quarter of the Armada so that he could use his combat and leadership experience to construct a military citadel as close to the coast of the mainland as possible. To complete this task he was given a large portion of all the royal supplies; enough to last his men years if necessary. In his opinion, the building supplies were the most important.

With the building supplies, he could build fortifications and barracks to house and protect his men. His men are the best of the best, each and every one of them hand-picked by either himself, the General, the Queen, the Queen-Consort, or the Commodore respectively. They each chose 20% of the officers the reason being loyalty, since the split in the government and the partisans, the queen wanted to show balance and trust even if she did have a good 40% because of the Queen-Consort. The Commander chose the the elite troops, the General chose the fighting men, the Queen chose the civilian workers and managers, the Queen-Consort chose any mages, healers and hunters, and the Commodore chose the ships and sailors aboard them. Instructing the highest in command to choose personally would ensure only the best, brightest, and most loyal were allowed on the vital voyage.

Ayr, Capital, 3rd Oznian Empire

Field Marshal Dramian Nitrovsky

Ayr, the hidden capital of the 3rd Oznian Empire and the 1st and 2nd Oznian Empires. It is in a hollowed out granite mountain deep in the Northern Lands, so far in fact the 1000 years have passed since the last non-Oznian travelled that far. Field Marshal Nitrovsky couldn't remember anything that happened after he met _her_ last night. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, her hair was a gleaming silver, she was tall, taller even than him, and she had skin that was white as the snow outside of the mountain city. Her voice was deep and sultry but had an airy tone. He met her at a private feast in the royal keep. The Oznian royalty is known for bringing in the stoutest drink and the finest psychedelics. There are also known the rampant, spontaneous deaths that at all of their feasts. Be it by blade, hands, or otherwise, someone will die. Nitrovsky woke up in an alley on the outer edge of the city with nothing but his loincloth. He knew instantly that if he returned to the Keep he would be executed. He had been given extremely secret orders before the party and had stored them in the pocket of his Dress Uniform. Now he had to run; he would have time to stop at his home and gather his equipment but he knew he had to find the Silver haired girl of he wanted to survive.

1 hour later

Having arrived at his home, he runs in, grabs his armor-a lightweight matte black chest guard designed just for the upper echelons of the army Special Forces command-his sword-a fine runed black blade with a gilded pommel and hand guard-his pistols-two, also gilded, black wood revolving contraptions that can shoot 4 shots without having to reload-and finally his spellbook. It had been in his family for generations; each person who owned it added their best spells. Necromancy, healing, pyromancy, everything was in it. It would be a valuable addition to his supplies. He could even summon food and water.

***INCOMPLETE***


End file.
